SSSSS
by CyanPhobos
Summary: The story of Five very different people in the city of Rapture, all with names that start with S, all related in at least one way. follow Salem, Syler, Simon, Samantha, and Sarah a they journey through the horrors of Rapture, and fight for their separate goals. Multi-chaptered. Swearing, violence, gore, sex, all the fun stuff.


SSSSS

Summary: The story of Five very different people in the city of Rapture, all with names that start with S, all related in at least one way. follow Salem, Syler, Simon, Samantha, and Sarah a they journey through the horrors of Rapture, and fight for their separate goals. Multi-chaptered. Swearing, violence, gore, sex, all the fun stuff.

Author's note: I have just beat BioShock two, after playing it for the first time. Now I am here to deliver a sorry to you all. I'd appreciate Reviews. Suggestions would be okay, but I may or may not include all of them.

Salem had enough of the constant banging on his doors, he held his completely upgraded double barrel to his chest and unlocked the door.

That was when his life changed.

The crazed splicers overwhelmed him, shoving him to the floor, and throwing empty needles of Adam at him. He didn't stand a chance. His unconscious body tumbled down the old stairs and the splicers ran by giddily.

Syler looked up from his book and gasped, running to the bunker with Simon and Samantha. He slammed the door shut and pulled the bar through the door. He backed away and hugged his younger brother and sister to him.

"Salem… he must've opened the door." Simon muttered sadly.

Then they heard a bang, the door groaned. Another. An explosion. The door flew off it's hinges and smacked Syler straight in the face. With a sickening groan he hit the floor. Simon watched and and held the youngest in the family, Samantha to his chest, as the crazed splicers drew closer, laughing and twitching.

Salem had enough waiting. His apartment was boring and he was so alone. He opened the door and slowly stepped outside, looking up and down the halls. He started down them and walked outside, only to see a Big Daddy and a Little Sister.

"Just my luck." He thought to himself, preparing to run away but he noticed something just in time. The Daddy had no light coming from his helmet. No yellow, green, red. He frowned as he heard the girl bawling.

"Daddy come back to me! Why did you leave me daddy?"

He felt his heart ache. A spliced was sure to come and rip this poor girl to shreds in the desperate desire for Adam. Speak of the devil.

Three splicers ran past Salem, grinning as they slowed and and approached the girl. "Hey little one, we're here for your blood." They chuckled evilly.

Salem sighed. This was a bad idea. He clenched his teeth. And shot the middle splicer in the back of his head.

That was when his life changed, again.

The Little Sister watched with wide yellow eyes as Salem, blonde, blue eyed, not too pale, not too tan, average height, and average weight, shot all the splicers repeatedly with his pistol. They collapsed and he looked at the little girl.

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his leg. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She rubbed her face against his leg and he frowned. What was the manager going to say?

Simon decided to not think of his troubles. It wasn't his turn to think of was his turn to listen. And to help. He held in a sigh and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. All day long he listened to splicers cry there hearts out while he took notes on there useless cases.

It was strange, they never seemed to want to attack him. Was it because he had Adam in his system too? It couldn't be. He'd seen them attack other splicers. Maybe they were just happy to have a psychologist who… wasn't secretly stealing Adam and blowing everything up. He was just as relieved as everyone else when she disappeared, along with the penitentiary and Delta. It was much safer now. Not that he was scared anyways, all these splicers needed him to listen, they wouldn't let anything hurt him.

Samantha didn't know what to do, she lost her job, and was going to lose her home. The girls in the strip shows were all killing themselves, and she was the only one left. Her stupid brother Simon wasn't lending her anymore money. And all these splicers were trying to kill her and… do other things to her. She was a virgin believe it or not. She just danced, that was it. No with Daniel Wales dead, long with his brother, the apartment was a hell hole.

Syler was feeling bored, he had everything. With Lamb gone he owned Rapture. His set up in Ryan amusements was a good one. When Lamb disappeared her followers went bonkers. Not that they weren't already. But they needed someone to follow. He stepped up to the plate. He was evil enough, strong enough, crazy enough. Spliced to hell, he was just like the rest, only better. He didn't know how but he was. Everyone knew it too. Now he was just waiting. He had scouts being sent to the other zones in rapture he wanted for himself. Next was Paulper's drop.


End file.
